The subject of the present invention is a device for storing and mixing two gases or two gas mixtures under pressure.
To prepare and store mixtures having a very low content, for example a few parts per billion (ppb) or fractions of parts per million (ppm), of an active gas such as SO2 or NO or NO2 in diluent gases such as N2 is relatively tricky and often gives rise to problems of preservation of the mixture in their storage bottle and of their use in situ.
This is why it has been proposed to produce these types of mixture by means of a diluter. To use this technique, it is necessary to have a bottle of the gas to be diluted and its pressure relief valve, a bottle of the diluent gas and its pressure-relief valve, and a diluter-mixer. If the time needed to purge the circuits that connect these various components is taken into account, together with the cost of these various components, to have available the mixture with a very low content is prohibitive.